


Happy Birthday, Lover

by kimmylouwho



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gen, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1340068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmylouwho/pseuds/kimmylouwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is 35 and Kurt is 16. They meet at a bar one night and the rest is history!</p><p>Warnings: Daddy!Kink, Age difference</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Blaine Anderson was a 35 year old retired actor. Kurt Hummel was a 16 year old senior at William McKinley High. They met one night at a bar and the rest is history.

0o0

Kurt and Blaine had been together for over a year now, ever since that night at Scandals. Today was Blaine's 36th birthday. The boys had been texting furiously back and forth throughout the day while Kurt was at school; making plans to get together tonight for a little celebration, which in other words he would have Kurt underneath him, fucking him into the mattress.  Kurt and Blaine had a fantastic sex life, even though Blaine was pushing 40.

 Of course Kurt was always there to remind him about that.

It was now 4pm, which meant that Kurt would be on his way home; shortly from school (today was Glee club so he was coming over later than normal.) It was okay though, as it gave time for Blaine to prepare...

Blaine was lounging on the couch when he heard Kurt walk through the door, a smile instantly lighting up his face. Finally Kurt was here, and they could get on with his night. The taller boy walked into the living room, swaying his hips the way he knew drove Blaine wild, wearing the tightest pants to date. Blaine could feel himself already getting hard in his jeans at the mere sight of him.

"Happy Birthday, baby." Kurt crooned, setting his bag down and walking over to Blaine to sit in his lap, leaning up and pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"Thanks babe."

Kurt straddled Blaine's lap and handed him a blue gift bag that Blaine hadn't notice he was holding.

"I got you something for your birthday lover...well it's kind of for the both of us. Maybe we can use it later in the bedroom."  Kurt breathed into Blaine's ear.

The shorter man took the bag from his love, opening it up a little bit, stilling and quirking an eye at Kurt. He pulled out the object and just looked at it in awe. He had gotten Blaine a double headed dildo.

"Babe..."Blaine breathed out.

"Yes my darling..." a teasing smile plastered all over Kurt's face.

"You have 1 minute to take all your clothes off and get yourself ready for me. That gift  _will_  be put to good use later, but for right now I need you fucked up against that wall. Right. There." Blaine growled, pointing to the wall next to the kitchen.

Kurt didn't waste any time, he had seen the look in Blaine's eyes. The look of pure lust. He'd seen that look so many times, he's stopped counting. That also meant that Blaine was going to be rough with Kurt...and he didn't mind one bit.

Kurt was stripped down in two seconds flat and so was Blaine. Kurt again went over and grabbed the lube from his bag and straddled Blaine's lap again, popping the cap open and pouring some into his hands. Making sure to warm it up just a bit, he took his first finger and circled his entrance, letting out a small whimper.  Blaine loved it when Kurt opened himself up right in front of him.

Soon Blaine was picking Kurt up by his ass and wrapping his legs around his waist, hitting the wall a little bit harder than they had both intended. Kurt still had his fingers in his ass when Blaine wrapped his arm around to pull them out.

"Are you ready baby?" Blaine whispered, as he latched his lips to Kurt's neck and started to pepper kisses everywhere he could reach.

"Yes daddy." Blaine _growled_  at the pet name and set Kurt down for a second, while he went and grabbed the lube to slick up his thick, long cock, moaning at the touch. He walked back over to Kurt and picked him up and got him back into place.

Kurt screaming when Blaine pushed into him without giving him time to adjust.

 Holding him by his hips, Blaine started to fuck him hard against the wall, Kurt clawing at Blaine's back as he screamed out in pleasure.

"Daddy... _shit_...right there...don't stop." Blaine had found Kurt's prostate and was making sure to hit it every single time.

"You like it when daddy fucks you don't you baby? Have you been a good boy today?"

"Yes...YES!" Kurt moaned.

"Yes, of course you have been a good boy...daddy doesn't fuck naughty boys. Daddy  _really_  loves the gift you got me. I can't wait to use it later with you." The sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room as Blaine thrust into Kurt harder and faster.

"I'm so close daddy. Make me cum  _please_."

Blaine without another word took Kurt's cock into his hand and stroked it, in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long before Kurt was screaming and coming all over Blaine's hand and their stomachs, and Blaine was releasing his seed inside of Kurt. 

They rode out there highs together, until Blaine finally set Kurt down on the ground. Totally spent, Blaine went into the kitchen and grabbed a hand towel and wetted it, bringing it back to Kurt and washing them both up.

"That was hot...daddy." Kurt winked.

"Just wait until later when we try out our new toy little one."

"Mmm...can't wait." Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine deeply.

 

"God, I love you."

"I love you too Blaine and Happy Birthday."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine's birthday was on a Friday night, which meant that Kurt would be staying with him the whole weekend. Which was perfect, Kurt had just got them that new toy that Blaine was just dying to use.

After their little stint on the couch, both men cleaned up and went into the kitchen to make dinner together. Kurt always enjoyed that. He loved making new things for Blaine to try out, and Blaine was always happy to be the taste tester.

After the dinner dishes were cleaned and put away, they made their way to the couch and popped in a movie. Kurt snuggled in close, taking in the smell that was just Blaine. They spent the whole movie wrapped up in each other sharing lazy kisses here and there. It couldn't get any more perfect if they tried.

With the movie credits now rolling on the screen, Kurt made his way into the kitchen to shut off the lights, before making his way back to Blaine.

"Come on babe, we should get to bed. It's getting pretty late." r32;Blaine looked up at Kurt and sighed. Standing up from the couch, Blaine took a second to stretch. They both intertwined their fingers and made their way to Blaine's bedroom.

Once there had stripped down, they got into bed, not even bothering to put any sleepwear on. Kurt moved over so he and Blaine were pressed up against each other.

"As much as I would really love to try out our new toy, I'm so tired I just might fall asleep during it." Kurt sighed, closing his eyes for a minute.

"It's okay babe. We have all the time in the world for that. What time do you need to be home?"

"I don't want to go home, I'd rather stay with you for the rest of the weekend but I can't. I need to be home before dinner tomorrow night. Finn and his wife are coming over with their kids and we are having a family dinner, which you are more than welcome to join." The taller man looks up and smiles at Blaine.

"As much as I would love too, there are some things that I need to get done around the apartment. But just think your vacation is going to be here in no time and I plan on kidnapping you for all of it. I have plans for us lover, and you are going to love them."

They shared a few more kisses before both of them closed their eyes and fell asleep.

0o0

That morning, Blaine was the first to wake. He got out of bed and put some sweatpants on and made his way to the kitchen. Taking some stuff out of the fridge and cupboards, he began to make some pancakes and bacon for the both of them.

Blaine was pouring two glasses of orange juice when Kurt snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Mm morning beautiful." Blaine turned to give Kurt a proper hug.

"Morning. Something smells really good in here." Kurt walked over, taking the now full glasses and following Blaine to the kitchen table.

"Well darling, I made us some pancakes and bacon, and I know you are going to get all pissy about this but you are going to eat it and every last piece because I have plans for us before you leave tonight. Plans that involve a lot of fucking, so much in fact, you won't be able to sit down tonight for your family dinner."

"You sure do know how to charm a guy don't you Mr. Anderson?" Kurt giggled, while Blaine continued to eat. r32;"I sure do."

Conversation followed after that. Talking to Blaine was so easy Kurt thought as he brought their plates to the sink to wash them. While Kurt was washing the dishes Blaine disappeared into his bedroom. When Blaine didn't come back after Kurt was done, he made his way down the hall. A few steps before entering the room Kurt heard it.

"Oh fuck...that feels good." Stepping into the room Kurt's jaw dropped. Blaine was on his bed, three fingers deep inside of himself. Kurt's soft cock was now totally hard and ready to be inside of Blaine.

"Holy shit Blaine." Kurt whimpered, trying to make his presence known.

"Kk-urt come over here and get yourself ready baby. Come and lay in front of me so I can watch you open yourself up." Blaine reached over and placed a plug inside of his ass, to make sure that he would still be ready for when Kurt was done himself.

Kurt grabbed the lube from Blaine and went to lie down in front of Blaine on his bed. Squirting some of the cold liquid into his hand Kurt made sure to warm it up before taking his fingers and circling his entrance.  With his dick in hand, Blaine began to stroke himself while Kurt slowly opened himself up. Blaine had to close his eyes from time to time. He knew that if he kept looking at Kurt, he was going to come before they had even gotten started.

Soon Kurt was taking his fingers out and wiping them on a towel that was already on the bed. Blaine reached over and grabbed their new toy. Taking the lube and toy in hand, Blaine started to spread some lube to both ends of the dildo.

"Are you ready for this baby?" Blaine asked with a smirk on his face.

"God Yes." Kurt moaned out.

Kurt got up on his hands and knees and put his ass up, waiting for Blaine to slip it in. Blaine pushed the toy in slowly for Kurt making sure not to hurt him. Once he had it in, Blaine backed himself up and pushed the other end inside of himself.

Both men moaned out as Blaine was pushing his end in.

Taking a second to adjust, they both started to move together.

"Oh shit Blaine. This is the best idea ee-ver."r32;"Yes yes yes."

Their thrusts had started out slow, but now they were pushing back on each other so hard and fast they knew at it wasn't going to last that much longer.

"Kurttttt this feels so good, but your cock feels so much better inside of me."

Kurt started to stroke himself thinking about Blaine's words.

"I'm so close Blaine. Oh my god I'm going to fucking come so hard. After we finish here, you are going to let me fuck you in the shower as we clean off, and after I'm done with you, you are going to let me ride you."

"Ffuuucck YES." Blaine screamed as he came all over the sheets underneath him.

Sounds of heavy breathing filled the room as both man rode out their orgasms. Blaine was the first one to pull out and then turned to Kurt and pulled the other end out of him.

They both plopped down on the bed next to each other trying to catch their breaths.

"God I love you Kurt." Blaine leant over and kissed Kurt passionately.

"Mmm I love you too. Let's go and take a shower."

"Lead the way baby." Blaine winks.


End file.
